


Brilliant

by Glavenus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Real Life to Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: Undyne comes home from a day at the gym to find Alphys in a bad mood. She knows what to do.





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/gifts), [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).



> Surprise!

It was a normal, mildly rainy day in Ebott, and a certain fish was driving her way home from a long day at the gym, bags full of takeout in tow.

Oh, how she was going to spoil her lovely lizard...

Once she pulled up to her house, Undyne got out and took a bit to bask in the rain, as she almost always did when there was rain to bask in. Afterwards, she reached back into her car, grabbed the takeout, and hastily made her way to the door, letting herself in.

"Alphy, I'm home! With food!" The fish woman called out.

But there was no reply.

"Alphy?" Undyne called out again.

Still, nothing.

Thinking Alphys was asleep, she set the takeout down and began to make her way to the shared bedroom, ready to give Alphys one hell of a tackle hug.

However, once at the base at the stairs, she heard something, something that made her blood run cold.

Crying. Alphys's crying.

It was coming from the room that Alphys had made her study.

Forgetting about the food entirely, she darted straight for that room, and flung the door open to see Alphys, curled up in her chair, surrounded by papers, crying to herself.

"Worthless..." Alphys murmured to herself through her tears.

Undyne looked around the room in shock, and her eye landed upon the papers. While she couldn't read most of what they said, she could read enough to know what they were about.

The Amalgamates, and Alphys's attempts to find a cure for their condition.

Knowing exactly what was going on, Undyne slowly approached Alphys, whispering her beloved's name as she did.

Alphys jolted with shock at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, nearly falling out of her chair as she flailed around. Thankfully, Undyne grabbed her and held her close before that could happen.

"U-u-undyne..." Alphys softly sobbed into Undyne's arm.

"What's wrong, Alphy?" Undyne asked, even if she more or less already knew the answer to that question.

"I-i'm... worthless..." Alphys quietly answered.

Hearing Alphys say it coherently caused something to snap in Undyne, as she firmly held Alphys's shoulders and let out a strong: "No you are not!"

"B-b-but, I a-am..." Alphys started again. "My r-r-research has done n-nothing but hurt p-people... and my attempts to a-atone for sins I never deserved f-forgiveness for are f-f-futile..."

"Your research brought people back to life, even if they were brought back in a weird state." Undyne firmly replied, gently nuzzling Alphys's cheek. "You gave monsters a level of understanding with determination we would of never had otherwise. Hell, you helped ME understand MY determination, and I'm stronger than ever thanks to you."

"The am-am-amalgamates wish they were dead. I know th-they do. They j-just say otherwise so you won't a-attack them for h-hurting me..." Alphys whispered out as she pulled away from Undyne's affection.

"I've talked to them, Alphy." Undyne responded. They're fine with the lives they have, and are glad to be alive to begin with. Although I most certainly would attack them if they hurt you."

That last part made Alphys chuckle a little, a sound that made Undyne's heart sing.

"Anyway, Alphy, You should take a break. I brought takeout~"

Alphys's eyes lit up ever so slightly as she nodded in agreement.

Undyne giggled a bit, before planting a quick kiss on Alphys's lips.

The sudden gesture left Alphys red-faced and stunned, which got another giggle out of Undyne.

As soon as Alphys began to come back to earth, Undyne grabbed her and headed for the room where the takeout was left.

After about an hour of anime and food, Undyne snuggled up close to Alphys on the couch and told her something.

"You're brilliant, Alphy, even if you don't know it yourself sometimes."

Alphys didn't say a word in reply, but gently nodded, before grabbing Undyne's cheeks and pulling her into a kiss.

Undyne returned the gesture quickly, and the two didn't leave that couch for the rest of the night.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this fic does kind of reflect how I feel about both of your works. You seem to be the only ones who don't see how great it all is.


End file.
